


Stay A Dream

by frk_werewolf (wolfelements)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oh James you are far too bored, Regulus just wants some damn pizza, St Paul wants an explanation, Threesome, dare fic, how?, i have none, please forgive me?, sorry dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/frk_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Remus dreams and crazy naughtiness happen. (Or, in which the author was horrified while writing this, only to be smugly happy with it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> wilarin on Livejournal dared me to write a good gay threesome involving Remus, James, and Seamus. I took the dare and this is what happened.
> 
> Seriously, I read this now, ten years later, and am like HOW DID I DO THIS?

When he awoke, the room was bright. It was the type of brightness that could burn your eyes and leave you blind, yet at the same time hold a sense of white warmth. Remus blinked, his amber eyes almost glowing against his pale skin. Slowly, he sat up and scanned the room. This was not where he had gone to bed. 

The room was in all white, in a circular fashion, without a single window or door. A king size bed resided across from him, dressed in white sheets and made of white painted wood. Remus was starting to suspect a theme here. 

Then, suddenly, something non-white appeared in his vision. It was a head, an upside down head. Remus titled his own head to the side, making out the features of a grinning young man with wire frame glasses. Gasping, Remus leaped to his feet, only to collide his head with the other. Both fell back with a yelp, Remus landing on a solid body. Groaning, Remus rolled off and looked over, eyes wide.

"James?" Remus sputtered.

"Moony!" James exclaimed, his deep brown eyes dancing. Remus watched in shock as his dead friend pulled him into a hug. It became quickly apparent from the warmth in the hold that James wasn't as dead as Remus thought he was.

"James? What's going on?" Remus asked, attempting to stay calm.

"Nothing." James replied, feigning innocence.

"Right, that will not work." Remus told him.

"God, Remus! You're getting old!" James complained. Remus rolled his eyes and watched with a bemused expression as James ran his finger's through Remus' silver tinted hair.

"Some of us don't have death to keep us young." Remus told him.

"Yeah. Pity." James said, his lips twitching.

"This is a dream, isn't it?" Remus asked. He forced his eyes to stay trained to James' face when James' hand trailed from his hair down his cheek. It rested at the base of his neck, thumb stroking his skin lightly. 

"I suppose it is a dream." James said softly. Remus jerked back as James leaned forward, but still allowed James to lightly brushed his lips against his own.

"What was that for?" Remus whispered.

"Always wanted to do that." James grinned. Then his eyes traveled to the bed behind Remus and the grin widened. Sending James a questioning look, Remus looked over his shoulder.

The bed was still there, but it was no longer vacant. Instead, he could see the top of someone's head. A gentle snore filled the air as the sandy blonde burrowed deeper into the comforter. Standing, Remus shot James another look before walking over to the bed. The sleeping person rolled over, revealing his face. Remus had the strange suspicion that he knew this boy. Somewhere...

"James..." Remus said slowly. "What is Seamus Finnigan doing here?"

"Hey, this is your dream!" James replied, but Remus could see a slight smirk fighting it's way to James' mouth. 

"Where am I?" Seamus groaned from the bed. His voice was deeper than Remus remembered, but then he looked older as well. 

"Great!" James exclaimed, clapping his hands with excitement. "Now that your both awake the fun can begin!"

"Fun?" Remus asked. James pushed him down onto the bed, where he sat next to Seamus. 

"Well, this is a dream silly." James told him, his eyes alight. "Considering the environment I think I can assume what type of dream this is."

"Why am I here, then?" Seamus asked, eyeing James warily. James waved his question aside. 

"This is Moony's dream, not mine. Of course, I'm dead so I don't dream." James said calmly. Remus blinked rapidly, looking back and forth between his dead friend and old student.

"I don't know why you're here." Remus said softly, frowning.

"Are you people this blind?" James complained. "We have a bed! We have nice lighting! And, look! Lube!"

Remus followed James' pointing finger to the newest addition to the room. A bedside table had appeared, with it a large tube of lubrication. Cherry scented. Remus gulped and looked back at James, who was grinning. This, in Remus' opinion, was getting weird. It had to be a dream.

"It has to be a dream." Remus said out loud. "You would never act like this in real life."

"You'd be surprised by what years of boring death can do to you." James told him.

"Wait!" Seamus exclaimed, jumping out of the bed. He didn't seem to notice his lack of clothing, and Remus fought to keep his eyes from traveling down the naked body. James had no qualms, and allowed his eyes to rake Seamus' body with ease. Seamus shuffled on his feet, but didn't blush from the looks he was receiving. "What I want to know is... Professor, if this is your dream why am I here? I mean... Don't you think that's a little... odd."

"Why is he here, James?" Remus asked. He had come to the conclusion that James obviously knew what was really going on.

"He's hot!" James replied, licking his lips. "I mean... Look at him!"

"Have you completely forgotten Lily?" Remus suddenly asked.

"Of course not! But you try competing with that bloody Elvis Presley that's been prancing about around here!" James said. "Apparently she has a thing for dark headed men. Thankfully, I have been able to find other means of entertainment."

"Like invading my dreams?" Remus questioned.

"Why, Remus, I don't know what you mean." James told him calmly. "Besides, it's just a dream. Go with it!"

"I don't know..." Remus said.

"Come on, Irish is for it! Aren't you Irish?" James asked Seamus. Seamus looked a little startled at being directly addressed, but nodded non the less. James turned back to Remus with a smile that was more lecherous than happy. "Come on, Moony! I haven't got to do anything like this since seventh year. You can be on top."

"...Well..." Remus relented. "I suppose."

James let out a loud whoop and did a little dance that Remus recognized from when he would beat Sirius at Wizard's Chess. Before Remus could even roll his eyes, James leaped across the three feet separating them and tackled him into the mattress of the four poster bed. A mouth attacked his, a tongue slipping past Remus' parting lips. It wasn't until Remus was panting for breath that James pulled back, straddling his waist.

"This would be easier if we were undressed." James whispered in a voice that Remus assumed Lily had been the only on to hear prior to this moment. Avoiding the train of thought that developed, Remus moved to unbutton James' shirt, only to find it had disappeared. In fact, all of their clothes were gone. "What?"

"Guh." The sound came from near the bed. Seamus stood, mouth open and eyes wide.

"You okay?" James asked. Seamus nodded. "Well, then get up here."

Seamus appeared to be even more enthusiastic that James. He jumped onto the bed behind James and pressed his body against his back. James' eyes seemed to flutter a moment before they focused once more on Remus' face, a grin appearing as usual on his lips.

James leaned down, his lips pressing against Remus' own. His hands ran through Remus' hair gently, while his tongue paid the same care to his mouth. Remus could feel someone else's hands along his sides. He took a moment to notice how strange it was, to have four hands roaming his body. Then James gave his hips a small jerk, pressing his growing erection against Remus'. Both men groaned.

James quickly dived into the pleasure, lifting himself up he rested most of his weight on his arms so he was allowed the room to rock hard against Remus. Their cocks pressed against one another, pre-cum easing the blissful friction. James could feel lips at the base of his neck, followed by a tongue tracing his shoulder.

James sat up, his hips never ceasing in their movement. Turning his head, he pulled Seamus closer with one hand and kissed him lightly on the lips. Seamus immediately deepened the kiss, his sinful tongue diving into James' mouth. Remus watched from below, eyes darkening with desire as both men moaned into the kiss. James' other hand trailed down Remus' chest, nails scratching across one nipple. Remus gasped in response.

This continued for some time. Remus trapped under James' sweating and thrusting body. Seamus pressed against James' back, their lips locked. Seamus' hips often jerked forward, pressing against the small of James' back.

Then, suddenly, James let out a growl. He twisted and grabbed Seamus by the shoulder. The young man fell onto his back next to Remus, who watched with dilated eyes. James got off Remus -- much to the werewolf's grief -- and quickly placed himself between Seamus' thighs, thrusting his hips violently against the other's erection. James reached out and grabbed Remus by the neck, dragging him to a sitting position so he could press their mouths together. 

"Get the lube." James gasped out when their lips finally parted. He turned back to Seamus, grabbing a pillow and stuffing it under his hips. Grinning, he held out his hand and felt the tube of lubrication falling into his palm. At the sounds of Remus soft growls, he turned to his friend. "Don't worry, your doing me."

Remus didn't respond. Instead he leaned over and took James' place in kissing Seamus. He didn't bother with the gentleness that usually came with a first kiss between two people, instead he plundered the awaiting mouth. Out of the corner of his eye he could see James. One hand was stroking Seamus' cock, the other was hidden between his legs. 

Seamus gasped into Remus' mouth, before biting down on his lower lip. A slight growl echoed through Remus' chest as he returned the favor. Remus' hand slid across Seamus' chest, pinching at hardened nipples, as he continued to watch James' movement. Seamus' hips jerked upward in small movements and a tiny whimper escaped between their lips. Remus pulled back, transferring his tongue from Seamus' mouth to a nipple. Right before he began sucking, Remus looked up at Seamus' face. "You okay?"

"Mmm?" Seamus' eyes flickered open and stared down at him. "I'm fine... Oh, God, do that again!"

Remus bit down on the nipple before him, sucking gently before he slid his eyes to James. James grinned down at them and Seamus jerked underneath Remus, a load moan filling the air.

"Ready, Irish?" James asked in a thick voice. Remus bit down harder on the nipple in his mouth.

"Do it." Seamus ordered. James chuckled.

"You sure?" James asked in a slightly teasing voice. It would of sounded more convincing if James didn't look like he was about to explode.

"Dammit, do it!" Seamus glared, his accent thick with desire. A second later a low groan was escaping his throat. Seamus' head tilted back; his hands fisted the pillow under his head.

Remus pulled away from Seamus' panting chest and automatically moved over to James. Sliding up behind his old friend, he ran a hand along his side. Slipping his hand between Seamus and James' connecting body, he cupped James' balls lightly before pulling away all together. James made a strained noise in the back of his throat before thrusting forward and pushing as far as possible into Seamus' awaiting body.

Remus gently nipped at James' shoulder, his eyes staring down at Seamus' sweaty chest. He carefully pulled the lube out of James' hand before settling back on his haunches. James leaned forward, his mouth meeting Seamus', while allowing his arse to lift upward. Remus bit his lip, holding back a moan from the sight.

Moving quickly, he squirted a liberal amount of lubricant onto his fingers. Holding tightly onto James' hip, which kept James from thrusting forward, Remus carefully slid a finger inside. James stilled for a second, before relaxing around the digit. Remus thrusted it in and out, kissing James' back with each push forward. Another finger, then another, followed this one. 

When James was properly stretched, Remus positioned himself with one hand, the other gripping James' hip hard enough to cause bruises. A load moan echoed off the white walls as Remus slowly entered James. It sounded like one voice, but Remus could distinctly tell that it was all three of them. Finally settled inside James, Remus pressed his chest against James' back. His lips grazed James' shoulder, a soft tongue slipping out to lick at his skin.

James gasped between them. For a moment, Remus was worried they were squashing Seamus, but the Irish man seemed to welcome the weight with parted lips and dilated eyes. Leaning over James' shoulder, Remus kiss Seamus lightly. The movement sent shivers through all three bodies and soon Remus was pulling back his hips only to thrust forward again.

James moved in time with Remus, though with the force the werewolf used James doubted he needed to move at all. Seamus surely didn't, despite his attempted to lift up to meet James. The fast thrusting, almost violent in speed, was enough to send both James and Seamus out of a loop. Seamus briefly wondered why he hadn't taken in a werewolf lover before, if they had such strength. 

The bed hit the wall in a quick rhythm, while Seamus' vocalizations added to the noise. James relied on groaning his appreciation, his head buried in Seamus' neck. Remus merely grunted. 

Seamus' head pressed against the pillow. Wonderful friction was created between James and his body. Sparks began to appear in his vision. His cries and loud exclamations ran into one another, making no sense to anyone in the room. Then, he felt his body tense. His hands gripped the headboard tightly, causing his knuckles to turn white. And with an echoing scream, his orgasm hit.

James felt Seamus tighten around his cock, then the spurts of come erupting between their bodies. Thrusting his hips forward, still in tune with Remus' own thrusts, James soon reached orgasm as well. Remus felt both man's release and picked up his efforts. Then, suddenly it hit. Biting down hard on James' shoulder, Remus rotated his hips once before coming deep inside James.

The trio fell into a sated pile on the bed, each gasping for breath. Letting out one last groan, James pushed Remus off him. Remus rolled onto his back, James following suit to lay between Remus and Seamus. After a moment spent on gathering the energy, Remus turned his head to look at the other two.

"Okay... That was a nice dream." Remus said.

"Guh." Was all Seamus could say.

"Yeah, nice." James replied, grinning.

"Very nice." Remus summed up. He tried to turn over and scoot closer to James, but his body felt like lead. Using the only thing that would move, Remus stroked James' hand with his thumb. 

"So... Do you guys want to wake up now?" James asked softly.

"If I know anything, my alarm clock is about to go off." Remus told him. Seamus had fallen asleep, his soft snores filling the air between their conversation.

"He's a cute boy." James smiled. "I'm glad I picked him."

"Picked?" Remus asked.

"Uhhh..." James sat up. "Time to wake up!"

In his small home in London, Remus' eyes opened. Blinking, he looked around his bedroom. The sun was streaming through the windows and his alarm clock was going off. Miles away in Ireland, Seamus continued to snore. Nodding with satisfaction, knowing that Remus and Seamus were safely tucked in their beds, James exited the room.

"James." A stern voice interrupted his thoughts. James' back stiffened and he fought to keep an angelic expression on his face. "James Potter, were you in the Dream Workshop again?"

"Look, Paulie-" James started.

"That's Saint Paul to you, James." Saint Paul told him, narrowing his eyes.

"Sorry. Right, got it. Saint Paul, Auror of Heaven." James said, smiling sheepishly.

"My question remains unanswered." Saint Paul said.

"Ah, man, I don't know why you even have to ask!" James complained, staring at the white floor -- which didn't look too different from the white ceiling and walls.

"It's more fun this way." Saint Paul said, honestly.

"Yes!" James admitted. "I was in Dream Workshop!"

"James, this is the fifth time this week." Saint Paul told him with a disappointed tone. James blushed. "I understand your having a difficult time with Lily, but this is not the answer."

"I know." James said.

"And you must stop pulling Remus into the Dream Workshop." Saint Paul said softly, though it was more like an order in James' mind. "He's going to get confused. You know how humans are about their dreams. You used to be one, if I remember right."

"Yeah. Yeah." James sighed. "We done?"

"I suppose." Saint Paul replied. James started to walk away. "You're suspended from the Dream Workshop for two weeks."

"Two weeks?!" James exclaimed, looking aghast. Saint Paul shrugged.

Looking like his world had just ended, James walked away while kicking at any available item. Behind him he could hear Saint Paul’s scolding voice. "Regulus Black, what have I told you about using the Dream Workshop just to order pizza?"


End file.
